


Cake Mistake

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: So…a quick Destiel meet cute set in a cake shop. 
Dean Winchester is Castielle's favourite celebrity, he's gorgeous, cute and kind to his fans.She could spend hours just looking at his picture on her phone, wishing she could meet him and speak to him. She was working late one night, and as luck has it, guess who came in for a visit?Too bad she didn't know WHO he was until he had left.
Stalking mission...activated!





	

“Dean Winchester,”

Castielle Novak sighed out loud, sitting in the middle of the large restaurant. Heavenly Sweets, known for its enticing foods and beautifully crafted delivery décor.

There was no one around tonight, the lights were dimly lit. The sun having set long ago, the snow was falling heavily outside the large bay windows that took over one side of the café. She flicked her fingertips across her phone, gazing at the handsome man smiling back at her from the screen. His perfect body made her heart beat madly, a dark shirt stretched over his lissom, yet slightly rounded torso showing off yet at the same time concealing his muscles. His amorously pale face, meadow green eyes framed by short blonde hair that curled becomingly around his face and a smile that made her melt.

Castielle sighed once again. In all her life she had never seen anything like him. His eyes were glorious, electrifying and filled with mirthful mischief.

Dean Winchester.

“I pay you to work, not sit around staring at idols,” Castielle looked up to see her boss standing over her, his arms crossed over his chest.

He threw a cloth onto the table, silently telling her what her job was while working here with him.

"Yes Gabriel!” Castielle replied with a bright smile.

She took one last glance at her screen saver and slipped her phone into her apron pocket. Picking up the cloth, she started to wipe the tables from their daily grime. Alternating around the tables, she sucked in an exhausted breath, glad that the day was finally over. Looking up at the clock on the wall she saw she only have five minutes until she finished work. But there was no one around. She could finish early. Gabriel would understand.

She slung the cloth over the tie of her apron and made her way to the kitchens at the back of the shop. Throwing the cloth into one of the sinks, she pushed the doors open leading to the locker room. She yanked at the knot of her apron and hung it on the hook on her locker.

“You’re done already?” She heard Gabriel say from the office located next to the kitchen. She smoothed out her white shirt and black skirt, reaching for the tan trench coat in her locker. She cursed the fact that she wasn’t wearing something warmer. But she did only live a few blocks away.

Making her way through the empty kitchen and into the office, she saw her boss sitting behind his cluttered desk counting the day’s profits.

“All done,” She said with a bright smile, slinging her bag over her shoulders.

Gabriel looked up. “Get a better coat. You’ll freeze in that trench coat”

“It’s alright,” She reprimanded, waving her hand to him. “I live close by.”

The bell to the entrance of the shop chimed happily, signalling the arrival of another customer. Castielle sighed loudly, rolling her eyes when she saw her boss wave his hand to her, telling her to go attend to the last customer.

“That’s what you get for not switching the door sign to ‘closed’ beforehand.”

Wrinkling her nose, Castielle returned to the front of the shop. “I’m sorry, we’re closed,” She said, slinging the bag from her shoulder and placing it onto the cashier desk under the counter work top.

“Can I not get a quick takeaway?” Castielle paused. She recognised that voice. But, from where?

Looking up, she felt her heart beat speed up. He stood tall in front of her, a hood pulled over his head, shrouding his features from her. All she could see was his eyes, which were the most amazing depths of green she had ever seen, those eyes that bore into her in an almost primal fashion. It made her warm and tingly inside and her breath leave her body. Wow.

“I-I guess one last order is fine,” She stuttered, shaking her head from her sudden trance on a man she didn’t know. “W-what would you like?”

He paused, gazing at the menu laid out in front of him. Pointing discreetly at the pie layout entitled ‘pecan deluxe’. “I’ll take that, please.”

His voice broke her from staring at him. Her eyes widened and she turned red. She shook her head and returned to the task at hand. Reaching down, she pulled open a small box with the initials of Heavenly Sweets written on it in its logo splendour. Castielle could feel his penetrating gaze on her as she rushed over to the amounts of cakes displayed inside the refrigerated glass counter. Her heart pounded with every small move he made.

If only he’d stop staring at her, she wouldn’t be so nervous!

She slid the glass partitioning open and skilfully used the tongs, placing the selection of cakes he had ordered into the box in an intricately simple design. She closed the box, giving him a small smile and placed it onto the counter. He handed her a credit card.

“I’m sorry sir,” She said, holding her hands up and declining his card. “But the card machine is closed now,”

He just smirked, making the tingling sensation build up inside her, and reached for his wallet, pulling out a small wad of notes. He handed her the amount due and she in turn returned a slip of paper to him, asking him to sign.

"For our records, sir,” She stated, handing him a pen.

The customer signed his name at the bottom, handing her the paper he picked up the box and gave her a small wave, leaving the shop.

She was stricken. Who was that man that made her heart beat madly? Made her breath come out in short gasps. She had barely seen his face. But those wondrous eyes made her insides melt and her heart skip its incessant beating. Clutching the receipt in her hand, she looked down and her eyes widened at the signature.

Dean Winchester.

 

~~~

 

Dean Winchester was being followed.

The handsome singer of the popular band Seraphim sighed, a puff of steam coming from his sensuous lips. The sun had set into the horizon hours ago; the ground was covered by inches of snow. It was dark, save for the pools of light coming from the street lights illuminating the heavy snowfall. His jeans were wet up to his knees, his hands frozen under thick black gloves; he couldn’t even feel his nose. Why had he been so tempted to go out to the restaurant recommended by one of his band members for pie?

Oh, who was he kidding. That gorgeous, blue eyed waitress was worth the freezing cold. He smirked, remembering how adorably flustered she looked, her pale skin illuminating in red when he smiled at her, her amazingly blue eyes made his heart skip. God, he was acting like a girl.

He pushed his gloved hand deeper into his jacket pocket, the other holding onto a small white box with the initials HS written in cursive scripture.

No one would possibly be out in this cold weather. He knew that he didn’t have to worry about fans, press or stalkers; it was too cold and too late in the night. Or so he thought.

At first he thought it was his imagination, he could barely hear the footsteps trudging through the snow. They matched his beat almost perfectly. It was the intoxicating scent that got to him, the scent of roses and cherry blossoms enveloping around him, urging him to stop and see where it was coming from.

Giving into the temptation, he strained to look behind him, but he couldn’t see anything other than the falling snow. Maybe he was just being paranoid. But, the sound of footsteps was still there. Light thuds making a slight crunch as they sunk into the snow, matching his heartbeat.

This was getting out of hand. Whoever this person was, he was going to have to work for whatever he wanted.

Dean turned into the closest alleyway, taking the stalker completely by surprise. _There!_ The footsteps were out of sync. Someone was definitely following him.

He turned once again, into an open street. The infuriatingly intoxicating scent followed. 'This person is persistent.’

Clenching his hands into fists, the snow still falling, making layers around his hood and scarf, he turned around sharply. He gazed mercilessly at whoever was following him, intruding with their enticing scent. He held his fist up to intimidate the person but his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

She was…beautiful.

His fist, still raised, continued its taunting as it sliced through the air and slammed into her pale cheek. The woman fell to the snow with a thump, the contents of her bag flying out and hundreds of pictures of him flying all over the ground. Dean watched in horror as the beautiful woman tumbled into the snow, her bag spun around her petite body and hundreds of pictures of him fell out.

Oh…no.

Dean let his gaze rise up her sculpted legs encased in black tights and long boots, her petite waist and voluptuous body was hidden under a tanned trench coat that fluttered around her knees. A dark blue scarf adorned her pale neck. Her eyes were hidden behind wide framed glasses which were askew on her pert nose; her short dark hair fell like a halo around her head, framing her pixie-like face. She was the same woman from the cake shop.

“Uhhh, Miss,” He knelt down by her, gazing around to see if anyone else was around who could help. Seeing no one, he returned to the fallen woman. She looked frozen, the clothing she was wearing and the slight bluishness of her skin was proof of such.

Shrugging off his coat, he wrapped it around her form and lifted her surprisingly light frame onto his back. He paused, shivering mid step when she immediately wrapped her cold arms tighter around his neck, seeking his warmth. The other members were going to have a field day, especially since he wasn’t allowed to bring a woman back to the house.

But…

He peered at the woman and smiled. Maybe they wouldn’t mind as much.


End file.
